


Dead Girl Walking

by walkingmusical



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fade to Black, Fix-It, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingmusical/pseuds/walkingmusical
Summary: Based on 'Chapter Fifty-One: Big Fun'.Toni goes to Veronica for a rebound instead of Peaches 'N Cream and Sweet Pea.
Relationships: Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 23





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on here, so I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I saw a tumblr post saying that Dead Girl Walking should have been about Lopaz, and I found myself agreeing with that post, so I decided to write it into existence.
> 
> I'll leave the link to that post and one to my personal tumblr below.

“Thank you, for letting me crash here, V.” Toni said to her boss, with a faint smile, as she sat at the bar watching the raven-haired beauty take stock for the evening at La Bonne Nuit.

Veronica was quick to return Toni’s smile. The two of them had barely interacted after they teamed up to save Cheryl from conversion therapy at The Sisters of Quiet Mercy, but when problems started to arise in her and Cheryl’s relationship, Veronica had proven herself to be the perfect support system for Toni.

“Anything for my dashing security.” Veronica teased, a playful smirk emerging on her face. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay at the Pembrooke, though?”

A soft smile emerged on Toni’s lips, and she promptly shook her head. “I don’t want to cock block you and Reggie.” She teased.

Dipping her glasses, Veronica gave Toni a curious gaze from across the bar, making the pink-haired woman chuckle.

“Don’t play coy with me.” Toni continued, resting her arms on the bar and she spoke. “You’re hardly keeping it a secret, you two were practically fucking at the cast party last night.”

A shroud of guilt instantly fell on Veronica’s face, which Toni simply couldn’t ignore. The former Serpent rose from her bar stool and made her way to the other side of the bar to sit down next to her boss. Placing her hand over Veronica’s, Toni’s sympathetic eyes gazed over the other woman’s. “What’s wrong, V?”

Toni was quick to compassion and loyalty. The moment she was old enough to join, she devoted herself to the Southside Serpents. Despite the misogynistic dance that she had to do for the men in the gang, continuing her family’s legacy was never something she questioned; she just sucked it up and stayed loyal. When she formed a strong bond with Cheryl Blossom, she devoted herself to their relationship. Some would argue that Toni did this in spite of how unhinged the redhead appeared to be, but if Toni was being completely honest with herself, she loved that side of Cheryl. She loved everything about the Blossom and staying loyal to her was the easiest thing Toni had ever done; until it wasn’t.

After getting kicked out of the Serpents, Veronica gave Toni’s new gang work in La Bonne Nuit. When Cheryl grew insecure about the amount of time Toni was spending at her new job, Veronica reminded her that there wasn’t anything wrong with wanting her own space. When her and Cheryl broke up and Toni had nowhere to stay, Veronica let her sleep on a cot in her office; no matter what the raven-haired girl was going to tell her, Toni was going to offer her support. If anyone had earned her compassion and loyalty, it was Veronica.

“I’ve been leading him on, Toni.” Veronica said, barely above a whisper. “He wanted something serious, and I may have let him believe that I did, too.”

Toni brushed a thumb over Veronica’s hand, hoping the physical contact would offer some level of comfort. Everyone knew that Veronica’s breakup with Archie was hard on her, and that Reggie was nothing more than a rebound. It was almost painful to see Reggie hope for more, and it seemed that pain had finally hit Veronica.

“So, you broke things off with him?” Toni inquired.

Nodding her head, Veronica glanced down to Toni’s hand and instinctually interlocked their fingers together. The action gave Toni a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she chose to ignore it.

“After the party.” Veronica confirmed. “We were making out in my bedroom and he said we were ‘endgame’. I just couldn’t keep going.”

Toni let out a loud laugh, that was complimented by a soft giggle from Veronica.

“He said that?” Toni chortled.

“He did.” Veronica seemed more hesitant to mock the jock, but her facial features did soften as she spoke.

“V, between Reggie and Archie, I think it’s safe to say that you’re the only kind of straight woman that I can respect.” Toni teased. “The kind that only dates himbos.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment, as the two women gazed at each other. Eventually, Veronica begrudgingly pulled her hand away and rose from the barstool. Toni placed her hand on her lap and turned in her seat to face Veronica as she grabbed her handbag.

“I should go home, it’s getting late.” Veronica announced. “Even though I really don’t want to.”

Toni gave Veronica a soft smile. She knew that Hiram and Hermione were getting a divorce, and that, despite everything, it had hit the young entrepreneur hard. Staying in La Bonne Nuit had given the former Serpent a great opportunity to bond with her new boss, and to comfort her when things were rough for her.

“I’m right here if you need me.” Toni offered.

Dark eyes met with Toni’s, and the two women interlocked into yet another soft gaze.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to stay at the Pembroke?” Veronica asked, again. Ever since Toni had ended her relationship with Cheryl, her boss had made this offer every time they saw each other. “Daddy isn’t even living there, anymore.”

Toni bit her lip at those words. Hiram was _absolutely_ the reason that she didn’t want to stay in Veronica apartment, but she tried to hide that, and she honestly thought she did a good job. Toni may not be a Serpent anymore, but the way Hiram treated her former gangmates wasn’t something she could simply overlook.

“I know.” She explained. “But I’d still feel like I owe him something if I stayed there. Fuck that.”

Veronica half-smiled at Toni and nodded her head. “I understand.”

As Veronica made her way to the staircase, Toni rose from her barstool and walked in the opposite direction, towards the office.

“Antoinette.”

Toni stopped in her tracks and turned to face the woman who called out her name. Her _full_ name. There was something so hot about the way Veronica did that, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Yeah?”

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Veronica had her arms crossed under her chest and a sultry smirk on her face. The gaze that she kept on Toni was painfully alluring.

“I’m not straight.” She said, her voice just loud enough for the other woman to hear.

Toni’s eyes widened, and she instantly started her apology speech.

“Veronica, I’m so sorry.” She took a step towards her boss, her face dropping as she spoke. How could she have been so careless as to assume her boss’ sexuality? “I shouldn’t ha-…”

“Relax.” Veronica interrupted. “I just wanted you, of all people, to know.”

Dumbstruck, Toni watched Veronica turn on her heels and make her way up the stairs.

***

“Um, did you have a lobotomy for breakfast?”

Toni heard the raging words of her ex-girlfriend echo the hallways and slowly turned to face the redhead.

“You’re wearing my signature colour.” Cheryl continued.

Things between the two women had become heated since they broke up, and Toni knew that it was only a matter of time before they blew up on each other. It was a surprise to the pink-haired girl that her red jumpsuit upset her ex-girlfriend so much, yet Toni had also come to expect this behaviour from Cheryl at the exact same time.

“You don’t own the colour red.” Toni responded sternly, slowly approaching the other woman. “Red existed before you.”

“Not at Riverdale High.” Cheryl’s words had a cold sting to them, Toni could almost feel it. “Here, I invented red. I _am_ red.”

The redhead beckoned two Vixens, who instantly wandered to her side. The sheer power of that action was enough to make Toni feel small, even if it was just for a moment.

“Sorry, but this school isn’t big enough for the two of us, faux pink lady, and I was here first.” Cheryl continued. “So, go to Centerville High, or Westerburg. I don’t care.”

Toni focused on keeping a stern expression on her face as Cheryl and her Vixens slowly approached the pink-haired girl. She was not going to let her ex pick up on the pain that lurked behind her amber eyes.

“But you have until first bell, Monday, to clear every trace of yourself out of these halls. Copy?” Cheryl practically breathed the final word in Toni’s face before flipping her hair and storming passed the other woman, with the two Vixens quickly following suit. Toni was left alone in the halls of Riverdale High to stew in her pain, which quickly turned to anger.

As she started to walk down the hallway, there was only one thing Toni wanted to do; go to the school parking lot, hop on her motorbike and ride away. She didn’t know where, but she simply couldn’t stay in Riverdale anymore. As she passed the student lounge, however, Veronica entered the corner of her eye. If she could only check one thing off her bucket list before Cheryl turned her into a social pariah, Veronica Lodge seemed like the perfect choice.

She didn’t really put much more thought into it; a rendezvous didn’t feel like a want at this point, it felt like a _need_. For once in her life, Toni wanted to be selfish and do something just because _she’d_ enjoy it. Damn the feelings of everyone else; except Veronica, of course.

Her feet practically started moving by reflex, and she made her way into the student lounge. Veronica glanced up from her book as Toni entered the room and gave her a friendly smile behind her reading glasses.

“Toni, what a magnetic outfit.” She said, running her eyes down the red jumpsuit. “You’re looking absolutely sensuous.”

Toni sat herself down next to the other woman and rested her arm on the chair back behind her. Veronica responded by shuffling closer to the pink-haired girl, causing a playful smirk to appear on the lips of both women.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Veronica questioned.

Her question wasn’t answered immediately.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your studies.” Toni said, glancing down to the book in Veronica’s hands before meeting her eyes once again. She reached out and removed the reading glasses from the other woman’s nose, before shuffling even closer to her, their gaze never shifting. Veronica’s growing smirk only encouraged Toni. “But I want you. Right now.”

Veronica’s eyes widened at Toni’s words, but her smirk grew alongside it.

“Now?”

“Cheryl wants me out of Riverdale High by Monday morning.” Toni explained, moving her lips to Veronica’s ear, so she could whisper the following words. “So, it’s now or never, babe.”

Before Veronica could even comment on what Toni just said to her, the pink-haired girl rose from the sofa and grasped Veronica’s hand to pull her up, too. The two made their way out of the student lounge and proceeded to the auditorium with purpose.

It wasn’t a long walk, and once they got there, Toni finally let go of Veronica’s hand. Their gaze quickly found one another, again, however, and Toni felt absolutely allured to the other woman.

“Stage.” Toni ordered.

Veronica bit her lip.

“A woman who takes charge. How exciting.” Veronica commented, before making her way down the aisle. Toni turned to shut and bolt the auditorium doors. When the two finally had their privacy, Toni’s eyes settled on Veronica, who was sitting on the edge of the stage.

Toni made her way to the wing door with a lot of haste, climbing up the steps and pushing the door open once she finished the route. Once inside the wings, her pace slowed as she walked onto the stage. Her eyes met with Veronica’s once again, as the other woman glanced up with a soft smile.

“Have you been with another girl before?” Toni asked, when she finally stepped onto the stage.

“No.” Veronica confessed.

Smiling softly, Toni kneeled down to face Veronica. The other woman’s eyes had a mischievous glint, despite what she just confessed. Veronica’s confidence was overwhelmingly attractive to Toni, she could see what Cheryl saw in her back in Sophomore Year.

“Relax, I’ll guide you through it.” Toni assured, shuffling closer to the other woman.

Veronica laid herself down on the stage and allowed Toni to position herself between her legs. Hands rested on either side of raven hair and hoisted the former Serpent up.

“Oh, are you now?” Veronica flirted, running her hands up and down Toni’s back. “Who says you’d have to? Maybe I have natural talent.”

Toni lowered herself down and rested her forehead on the other woman’s, their lips inches apart from each other. Veronica’s hot breath brought a shudder down her spine. They were so close to kissing, and Toni found herself wanting to hold onto the excitement that bubbled inside of her for just a moment longer.

“I have no doubts about that.” She whispered.

Before Veronica could respond, Toni captured her lips in a kiss. The former Serpent could feel the body below her soften, as an eager hand moved from the small of her back to the pink locks on her head. Fingers intertwined with strands of hair, as the kiss grew hungrier and more passionate, with Toni slipping her tongue past Veronica’s lips. The former Serpent rested a hand Veronica’s hip and pressed light kisses down her jawline before reaching her neck. She took the skin between her teeth and began biting and sucking just above the other woman’s collarbone, smirking against her skin when she heard a raspy breath escape Veronica’s lips.

“I really hope Reggie doesn’t see that mark.” Veronica moaned, causing Toni to pull away. The young businesswoman whimpered at the loss. “I didn’t want you to stop.”

“We are not worrying about Reggie, right now.” Toni said, in an exasperated tone. “Or Archie. Or Cheryl. Or your family. Or the Serpents.”

Their eyes interlocked, yet again. Veronica’s were filled with confusion, while Toni’s displayed an odd sense of compassion. The last thing the former Serpent wanted was to worry about anything or anyone except for the beautiful woman below her, and she also wanted Veronica to just let go of her worries for this moment.

“While we’re in here, we are going to keep all the bullshit going on in our lives locked out there.” Toni said, gesturing to the doors before moving her hand to Veronica’s face where she brushed her thumb across her cheek. “Right now, it’s just us. Let’s just forget about everyone else.”

Veronica smiled softly and brought a hand to Toni’s cheek. The gaze she held on the woman above was so warm, the former Serpent could swear that she felt her heart melt. However, her bosses’ smile turned into a sultry one.

“That works for me.” Veronica flirted, before pulling Toni back into an impassioned kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Inspiration: [halcooper](https://halcooper.tumblr.com/post/187841557588/dead-girl-walking-entirely-should-have-been-about)  
> My Tumblr: [walkindmusical](https://walkingmusical.tumblr.com/)


End file.
